


I Swear I'm Definitely Not a Burglar

by yoonjiminie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Socially awkward, awkward tobio, because I love kenma, bright hinata, just two dorks, kenma the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjiminie/pseuds/yoonjiminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Kageyama is having a really shitty day and all he wants to do is go home and sleep in his bed. Although, he's in for quite a surprise when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I'm Definitely Not a Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some socially awkward Tobio and cheery and bright Hinata.

Tobio Kageyama hated everything in that moment. 

He bitterly trudged down the sidewalk on his way home from work. It was bad enough that one of the idiot newbies at Ukai’s decided to spill wine all over his uniform shirt—which later got him demoted for cursing the guy off in front of all the customers—but it just also had to be raining on the one day he didn’t bring an umbrella. Honestly, who trips over their own two feet? Kageyama was not getting paid enough at that restaurant to work with morons. But he needed the money nonetheless, after he had moved out from his parents’ place several months ago. And the deal was that he had to get a job to support himself—like a responsible twenty-year old—while his parents paid for his university tuition. 

It could be worse, Kageyama thought, trying to make light of the situation. He should at least be glad that he had the whole day off tomorrow and he could finally sleep in. And as he blissfully thought of the comfort of his own bed, he just had to step into a steep puddle. In which his shoes became more drenched than they already were. In which a car just happened to zoom by and splash even more water onto him. 

This was just not his day. 

Kageyama’s usual scowl deepened even further and he cursed at the world in that moment because, Really? Can it get any worse? 

The rain only seemed to pour harder as Kageyama hurriedly made his way into his apartment building. He sighed happily as he was finally out of that cold rain. And suddenly, as he sneezed into his arm, Kageyama just knew that he’d probably have a cold by morning. And luckily, no work and no school so staying in bed all day in the warmth wasn’t such a bad idea. 

As per usual, his neighbors didn’t greet him as he made his way through the building to his apartment. Of course, naturally, Kageyama Tobio was certainly not a sociable person and everyone around him knew it, too. Maybe it was aura or his permanent scowl. And it wasn’t that he didn’t try. It was just hard for him to really express himself when all that could come out of his mouth were snarky comments or insults. 

Arriving on the fifth floor and pulling out his keys, Kageyama unlocked his door. As he stepped inside his room, he almost moaned out in relief at his home sweet home. 

Almost. 

Instead to be greeted by his usual moderately disorganized home, Kageyama was greeted by the mess that had become. To be more precise, his living room. The couch was upside down, the papers that were on his coffee table seemed to have been scattered everywhere, along with other items, and the coffee table itself was also upside down! And one of his most valuable possessions, the quilt his late Baa-Chan had given him when he was just three was sopping in, dear god, what was that? He could just smell it from where he was standing by the door. 

Finally, his eyes landed on the culprit of it all. The orange-haired kid was currently on his knees searching under the kitchen table for something, seemingly muttering to himself. 

Kageyama snapped. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?!” Kageyama barked and the kid just about jumped ten feet into the air at the outburst. Kageyama wasted no time in taking his cell phone out of his pocket to dial the police. 

Kageyama was already having the worst day and now he had to come home to this: a damned burglar. This seriously was just not his day, was it? 

“Wait, no! Don’t call the police!” The kid yelled out as Kageyama pressed the phone to his ear. He turned his back on him, not wanting to hear any of it. He was not about to negotiate about anything that guy had to tell him. 

The kid was suddenly right next to him and he yanked on Kageyama’s wrist, forcing him to turn back toward him. 

“Give me one reason why—” Kageyama’s words abruptly died on his tongue as he looked at the miscreant. 

Oh, my god. 

Turns out he wasn’t a kid at all. Despite his small stature, the person was older than he had originally thought, perhaps the same age as Kageyama. He had messy, curly orange hair and the widest and most gorgeous brown eyes Kageyama had ever seen. And although his features seemed almost childish, he was clearly an adult. An adult who Kageyama suddenly found wildly attractive. 

“Sir? What's the problem?” The operator asked on the other side of Kageyama’s phone. 

“Please, I can explain.” The boy in front of him pleaded. 

Kageyama blinked several times as he snapped out of his daze from looking into those brown eyes. He cleared his throat before being able to speak again. 

“Uh, it’s alright. Never mind.” And before the woman could say anything else to him, Kageyama hung up his phone and snapped it shut. He glanced down at the hand that was still tightly clinging to his wrist and then back to the now smiling face of the boy. And, wow, he had a really pretty smile. 

Kageyama could feel his own face becoming warm. 

“C-can you let go of my hand?” Kageyama said in a low voice and he knew he was full on blushing in that moment. The orange-haired kid didn’t seem bothered and casually let go of his wrist with another cheery smile. 

And soon came the story of the reason why Hinata—as Kageyama had learned the boy’s name—had involuntarily broken in to his apartment. Apparently Hinata’s cat had crawled in through his half opened window from the balcony and, being the responsible owner he was, Hinata had hurriedly followed inside to get him out of there. It seemed that his cat was a badly behaved one and it just had a bad habit to chew on furniture and pee everywhere—and in comes the reason why his quilt was soaking wet on the floor, causing Kageyama to make a sour face. But catching his cat wasn’t so easy and also comes in the part of why his entire living room was a mess, but Kageyama could barely make out what Hinata was saying between all his “gwah”s and “pah”s as he animatedly showed him how it all happened. 

“But, basically, I’m really sorry for the mess and I promise I’ll help you clean up and pay for any of the damage I’ve caused!” Hinata finished as he clasped his hands and bowed apologetically. 

Kageyama stood in front of him with wide eyes and at a loss for words. He was still reeling from the whole story and, strangely, he wasn’t even as mad as he should've been. The thought startled him. Although, in that moment, all he could focus on was the need to change out of the still wet clothes that clung uncomfortably to his body and how cute Hinata was. Finally, after several minutes of them staying in silence, Hinata still bowing, Kageyama let out an awkward, 

“I-it’s alright.” He cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what else to say. But that seemed to be enough for Hinata as he stood up straight from his position and once again smiled brightly at Kageyama. 

“Thank you!” He exclaimed and after a moment, “You know, you should really lock your windows before leaving your house. Just think about what would happen if a burglar had broken in. Boy, that would’ve been terrible!” Hinata laughed humorously. 

Kageyama chuckled awkwardly, as he thought to himself, I’m pretty sure a burglar would’ve made less of a mess than you did. But he couldn’t complain, because, yes, the damage could’ve been much worse. And at least Hinata offered to help with everything. And as Kageyama was once again reminded by the terrible wet and coldness of his clothes, he excused himself to quickly change. 

“You should probably take a shower or you’ll definitely catch a cold.” Hinata suggested as he casually followed Kageyama into his room. 

As if I’d leave a stranger in my apartment while I bathe, Kageyama didn’t dare say. 

“Uh, you don’t have to be in my room, you know.” Kageyama brought up instead. He took off his work shirt anyway and dug through his drawers for a new and dry shirt. 

“I don’t mean to invade your privacy, but I still have to look for my cat.” Hinata replied as he got on his knees to check under the bed. Kageyama gave him a wary glance before throwing on a comfortable t-shirt. He walked toward his closet to put the dirty one into the hamper, but he was met by a sweet surprise when he found a small, black and orange cat sitting right on top of his dirty pile. 

“Um, does your cat happen to be calico and tiny?” Kageyama asked as he eyed the cat who just stared up at him boredly. He turned around as Hinata jumped up from his place across the room and ran up to him. 

“Kenma! There you are!” Hinata exclaimed as he quickly scooped the small cat up in his arms. He hugged him close to his body as he sighed of relief. “You’ve been a very naughty cat, you know that? No more pudding for a week.” 

Hinata booped its nose and the tiny thing let out a meow in distaste. As if forgetting that Kageyama was right there, Hinata started to mutter about how "Kenma" was in real bad trouble and that he was very upset with him. Right as Kageyama was about clear his throat, Hinata had abruptly turned toward him and flashed another one of his brilliant smiles. 

"Thank you so much for finding him, uh—er—" Hinata scratched his head embarrassingly before sheepishly saying, "Sorry, I never caught your name." 

Kageyama blinked at him. 

Right. 

"Kageyama." He answered and instantly, Hinata's smile returned right back to his face. 

Kageyama found it strange and odd how someone's smile could be just as bright as the sun—maybe even more. He was in such a daze over the other boy's adorableness that he had entirely missed whatever Hinata was trying to tell him. Hinata just stared up at Kageyama expectantly, probably having just asked a question. 

"Uh?" The awkward boy let out dumbly. However, Hinata's smile didn't deter for a second. 

"I said that we should get started on getting your apartment cleaned! I'm going to go take Kenma back to my room and then we can get right on it. Oh, I'll even treat you to some food afterwards, I just got my paycheck yesterday! And after all, this is all my fault. It's the least I can do!" Hinata explained excitedly and avidly. It was odd how eager the smaller boy seemed over such trivial things. But at the same time, Kageyama couldn't help but find it quite endearing. 

"Sure." Kageyama finally replied, letting a small smile slip onto his own face. 

And soon, they had both finally worked to get the apartment fixed up and Hinata held true to his word on treating him to dinner. And Kageyama may or may not have then awkwardly asked the other boy out on a 'maybe sort of date' after leaving the restaurant. 

(Hinata may or may not have enthusiastically said yes.)


End file.
